First Adventure
by KantoDude
Summary: It is Luke Brannon's first Pokemon Adventure. Follow his travels as he completes his quest to become Kanto's champion. Along the way he will meet friends, have a taste of romance, and find victory, sweet victory. O.C. x 2 Ash K. All Gym Leaders.
1. Pallet's One and Only

I wake up to the sound of a blaring alarm. Today is the day I would choose my starter! I climb out of bed and walk into my small kitchen. "Goodbye apartment!" I yell. I grab something to eat, and then return to my room to change. As soon as I am done I walk out the door to begin my trek to Professor Oak's laboratory. The walk wasn't very long but my mind was racing on what Pokemon I should pick. I still couldn't believe I was Twenty-Seven but still hadn't caught a single Pokemon. I remembered how my life was too busy. With Ma and Pa leaving each other . Pa moved to Kalos to be a fisherman and Ma left for the Orange Archipelago because of a job offering. I was left to find a name for myself. I decided the best way was to become the Indigo League's champion. But first of course I would need to get eight badges.

"Luke Brannon?" Professor Oak chimed. "Yes?" I reply. "Please choose your Pokemon." The choice was hard. "Squirtle! I choose you!" I opened the Pokeball and the turtle Pokemon jumped out. "Good choice Luke!" Professor Oak states. "I've got your Pokedex also." He hands me the red handheld machine. "I hope you and Squirtle become good friends!" Oak adds. "Squirtle!" yells my newly chosen friend. "C'mon Squirtle, let's go now!" I squeal. "Viridian City, here we come!" "Oh and Luke! Have these!" Professor Oak gleams as he gives me five new Pokeballs.

I put Squirtle back in his Pokeball and started my journey to Viridian. Route One was the best way, so I took it. It was a simple dirt road, like most routes. There was plenty of tall grass so I knew I would encounter some wild Pokemon. I put my hand on Squirtle's Pokeball as I stepped through some tall grass. A wild Pidgey flew up and I knew it was time. I released Squirtle. "Squirtle! Use Tackle!" Squirtle jumped and tackled the Pidgey. "Pidgey! Pidgey!" The bird Pokemon shrieked in dismay. "Pokeball! Go!" I threw the Pokeball at Pidgey. A red beam hit Pidgey and took it inside. The ball shook around and finally stopped, making a clicking sound. "Yes!" I yelled. "I've caught it!" I turn to Squirtle and sigh with relief. "Thanks Squirtle!"

Some time later me and Squirtle found ourselves a nice berry tree. "Look Squirtle!" I yell I point to the berries and Squirtle nods. "Squirtle! Use water gun!" I command. Squirtle used water gun to hit the berries off the tall tree. Two nice berries fell to the ground. "One more Squirtle!" Squirtle shot the water gun, but missed because he had just learned the move and hadn't practiced a lot with it. The water gun hit high up in the tree. It started humming, and to our dismay, a horde of Beedrill swarmed us! "Beedrill, Beedrill!" They chanted. "Oh no!" I yell. "Squirtle! Use Bubble!" Squirtle shot bubbles at the Beedrill, but they only got mad. A Beedrill flew around me and stung me in the arm. My eyelids started feeling heavy. I hit the ground with a large thud and blacked out.

I woke up with a girl staring at me "Agh!" I yell. "Great! You're alive! She says with a smile. "My name is Rose, and I'm a water trainer!" She explains. "I was walking on Route One and saw the predicament you and your Squirtle were in." "I gave Squirtle some medicine and tended to your arm." She adds. I look at my arm and feel a harsh pain. "Raghh! My arm!" I yell. "Don't move a lot or you'll hurt yourself" Rose says with a smile. "I forgot to tell you, my name is Luke" I say to her. "I need to get to Viridian City now!" I add. "Well I saved you, so I need some kind of payment, can I travel with you?" Rose suggests. "Sure" I respond "I'll probably stay out of a bit of trouble with a friend around to help." I add.

Later that day, in Viridian City, I talked to Professor Oak on the video phone. "Why, Hello Luke!" He chimed. "I have several Pokemon to transport to you!" "What?" I ask "I haven't even caught any, except for a Pidgey!" "Your father has been busy in Kalos, Luke." Oak explains to me. "My dad caught some for me?" I shout. "Yes." Oak affirms. "I'm getting them now" Oak walks away from the video phone and comes back with four Pokeballs. "If I am correct, your father caught a Pikachu, Vivillion, Fletchinder, and a Inkay." Professor Oak testifies "Luke, your father must really love you to spend the time to catch these Pokemon for you." "Yeah, he does" I say with a smile. In the background of the video call I hear a beeping sound. "Oh No!" Oak yells "I've got boiling over noodles!" "I'll have to catch you later, bye!" He adds. He hangs up.

We left Viridian via Route Two. We were soon lost deep inside of its meandering pathways. "Luke!" We're lost!" Rose said with a pouting lower lip. "You don't think I know that already!" I respond snappily. "There aren't even any nice Pokemon!" Rose adds "I've seen nothing but a Pidgey and Metapod!" "That's not all horrible..." I state "Okay, maybe it is." respond. As I finish the sentence the bushes around us rustle. A yellow figure jumps to our feet. "Pikachu!" It cries. "Awww!" Rose sighs. "I've never seen a wild Pikachu before!" I pull out a Pokeball. "I'm going to catch it!" I decide. "Pidgey! Use tackle!" I command. The poor Pikachu was out like a light. "Pokeball! Go!" The usual red beam of light pulled the wild Pikachu into the Pokeball and it rattled around furiously. This Pikachu was obviously quite strong and wouldn't be caught without a fight. It suddenly stopped shaking. I picked it up and it disappeared in a flash of light. "Off to Professor Oak's?" I observe.


	2. Fighting Forrest Part One

**Sorry for the long time it took for this update… I swore to myself I wouldn't make you guys wait for updates. I beat the Kalos Champion, Diantha and that gave me a slight writing boost but soon enough it disappeared like an Abra. I decided enough was enough and that I would write a new chapter. Cheers! - KantoDude**

* * *

><p>How close are we to Pewter City? Rose asks. "This map says about two miles." I say "I calculate that means we'll be at the Pewter City Pokemon Center by six o'clock" I stare at my watch as I say this. "Aww! Really!" Rose pouts "It's about to rain!" she adds. Rose sighs loudly. She dropped her backpack and pulled out a rubber rain jacket. "Always prepared." She mutters. "It can't be that bad" I reply. As I say this a lightning bolt arcs through the sky and the thunder claps loudly. "Great, you've jinxed us!" She spits.<p>

"Oh stop whining" I state. "Atleast you're with me" I say sarcastically. "Ew Luke. I'm like five years younger than you!" She laughs. She knows I was kidding. Little water droplets hit her jacketed head. "Hpmh! Let's run!" She yells. By the time the storm actually started pouring on us, we were about a fourth of a mile away from Pewter City. "The map says we aren't that far!" I say with a gleam. We continue running while the rain falls down on us. About a half an hour later we arrive at the Pokemon Center and the rain started to get really bad. The wind shook massive trees. I was busy transferring my Pokemon. I traded out my Butterfree for the Pikachu I caught recently. I wanted to let it out of its Pokeball so Rose could play with it. For a water trainer she sure did like this electric type. After this I talked to Nurse Joy about getting rooms in the Pokemon Center. She said they had plenty of space. I walked back to Rose, who was still busy playing with my newly caught Pikachu. "It's so cute!" she screams. Her fingers went to Pikachu's cheeks on accident. He lightly shocked her, much to Rose's dismay. "Ouch! My fingers hurt!" She screams. "It was just a little electricity, nothing to worry about!" I respond.

"You aren't the one who was shocked!" She exclaims. I grab Pikachu. I needed to find a thunder stone. My family took in a stray Raichu when I was young and he was one of my best friends. Now I could have my own Raichu. I checked my watch and yawn. "It's nine." I exclaim. "I'm going to bed." "Goodnight Luke." Rose says. I carry Pikachu with me to my assigned room and set him down on my jacket. "Goodnight Pikachu" I state with a smile. "Pikachu!" I responds. I climb into bed. As I close my eyes I feel something on top of me. I open my eyes. "Pikachu!" The yellow ball of fur exclaims. It had a worried look on its face. As the thunder claps again I laugh. _An electric Pokemon afraid of a storm. _I close my eyes and dig my face into my pillow. I feel Pikachu curl into a tight ball at my feet.

I woke up to Pikachu rubbing his face on my nose. I pick him up, much to his disliking, and he shocks me. _Ow! _"Pikachu, I don't know why Rose freaks out when you shock her." I state. "Pikachu…" he responds. I hold him above me as he squeals. "Pikachu…." He adds. "Let's wake up Rose" I say deviously. We creep silently into her room. I put Pikachu on Rose. "Pikachu, use Nuzzle!" I command. "Pikachu!" He responded. Rose bolted up and shrieked. "Luke you jerk!" She yells with all of her lung-power. I put out a pouty face and held Pikachu close to my chest. Rose slapped my cheek. "Ow!" I shriek. "You owe me a meal for that, Luke Brannon!" She yells. "That's not fair Rose, I was only waking you up" I say with a smile. "C'mon Rose, get out of bed, I need to challenge Forrest!" I state. "Ugh! Luke, you only think about gym battles!" She responds "I think you should start paying attention to other things or something might creep up on you!" Rose kicks me through her blanket and I fall from my perch on the corner of her bed and hit the ground with a thud. The wind was knocked out of me with an "Ooomph!"

About an hour later we were in front of the Pewter City Gym. "Ready to get a Boulder Badge?" Rose questions. "Yep! This is gonna an easy battle! My team is totally able to beat even the strongest of Forrest's team!" We walk through the sliding glass doors and sit in the chairs waiting for Forrest to come out so we could challenge him. At the table next to us were two trainers, a man and woman. The man had raven-black hair and the woman had fire-red hair. Soon enough Forrest walked into the lobby with a man older than him, but who resembled him very much. "Ash! Misty!" Forrest said, directing to the two trainers. "Forrest! Brock!" the one called Ash responds, packing a full smile. "Glad to see you two!" The one called Brock responds. "Yeah!" Forrest adds. "I do think I have some gym battles to attend to though!" Forrest points to us.

"Hello!" I state. I wave quickly to the group of four trainers. "I'm Luke Brannon and I'm here to challenge the Pewter City Gym for the Boulder Badge!" "Follow me!" Forrest states. As we walk through the hallway to the gym, Forrest asks me some questions about myself. "So, is this your first battle?" He states. "Yeah!" I exclaim "I'm so excited!". "How is three pokemon each?" Forrest adds to his list of questions. "Fine by me!" I chime. We arrive at the floor and we take our places. I put my hand on my Pokeball and yell "Squirtle! I choose you!" "So you're going for a type advantage hmm?" Forrest questions. "Steelix! Go!" Forrest shouts.


End file.
